Sol y Luna
by Vepar
Summary: ...Y Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que ellas eran como el Sol y la Luna.— Sakura/Hinata. Shoujo-ai.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío; es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Shoujo-ai.

* * *

**Sol y Luna**

**By: Zeldagirl.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos una vez más para sentir el frío que la envolvía. Sus pestañas se entrelazaron fuertemente.

Las hojas danzaban a su alrededor en un baile de alegría, casi burlándose de ella; dibujando, inconscientemente— o tal vez a su imaginación —, _aquella_ silueta.

En ese instante recordó los ojos que la habían llevado a una situación así, aquellos, que sin llegar a darse cuenta, la habían cautivado llevándola en un torbellino de sensaciones. Fue feliz, pero la realidad le arrebató su alegría.

Dio un paso lentamente, tentada a deshacerlo y caminar hacia atrás; aún así, no podía dudar, ya había tomado su decisión.

Nadie más sabía lo que iba a hacer, sólo la Luna; que en ese instante era su confidente.

Aspiró por última vez ese olor tan familiar. Ese olor a hogar. Jamás lo olvidaría; ni aunque estuviese cien metros bajo tierra.

Sabía que no tenía salvación; era muy tarde como para que alguien estuviese despierto. Además,… si lo hubiese, seguro no le importaría. Sólo seguiría su camino.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ella había arruinado su vida, todo por aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos que la cautivaron.

De un verde tan hermoso como las esmeraldas, tan profundo como el bosque.

..

Se removió con algo de inquietud en su cama; con el sudor perlando su frente. Estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien, sentía aquél presentimiento en el corazón y sabía que aquella espina no pararía de picar hasta que averiguase que ocurría.

Lentamente, se colocó su traje de jounin, sin el chaleco, llevando las botas en sus manos*. No le importaba. Le gustaba sentir la tierra bajo sus pies.

En especial en una noche tan fría como aquella.

Observo la Luna; estaba más hermosa que nunca. Era como una doncella perdida en el mar del cielo siempre tan inalcanzable para su Rey: el Sol.

Dejándose llevar un momento por la brisa sólo caminó. Recordando esos ojos de color perla tan parecidos a la Luna. En los que podía reflejarse tan claramente como si fuesen un espejo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni cuánto caminó. Sólo supo que estaba frente a la torre Hokage y detrás de ella estaba el monumento que se alzaba con grandeza; mostrando las cinco caras hokage.

Pero eso no le importó.

Lo único que divisaba en ese momento, y no sin sorpresa, era una pequeña figura que estaba en la parte superior del monumento. No se movía; así que ella misma se dirigió a uno de los árboles cercanos para ver mejor.

Era _ella._

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon revelando un verde intenso, más que de costumbre. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la chica. Pero sus piernas parecían más pesadas que nunca.

Su mente estaba empezando a imaginarse situaciones que esperaba no fueran realidad, si lo que pensaba era cierto, tendría que correr demasiado para alcanzarla_. "Va a… a…"._

"_Oh, no."_

Aceleró más el paso pero aún así parecía tan inútil como tratar de llenar el mar con un vaso de agua. Cada paso que daba simbolizaba más preocupación y angustia. Angustia de lo que pudiera pasarle.

Estaba bastante carca ya de la chica pero sucedió todo demasiado rápido.

..

Pensaba que se estaba imaginando cosas, sentía una respiración agitada muy cerca de ella.

No se volvió. Siguió observando la Luna que se alzaba con su hermosura; y en ese momento pensó que le gustaría ser como ella. Poder vigilar las noches, poder observar todo desde arriba, pareciendo una maravilla para los demás pero en realidad sola en ese océano al que le llamaban cielo. Siempre esperando a un Rey que jamás podría encontrarla: el Sol.

Alzó su mano para dirigirla hacia su cuello, más específicamente a una de las arterias que se ubicaban allí. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero no quería caer estando despierta: eso sólo la atemorizaría.

La técnica que estaba usando para auto-desmayarse la había obtenido de Shizune, no sin esfuerzo, en una plática relativamente normal, en un día cualquiera. Después de eso la pelinegra no preguntó para que la quería; no sospechaba para qué la iba a usar.

Estaba por presionar la arteria cuando la respiración que había escuchado en el silencio anteriormente se hizo más fuerte. Por un momento eso la hizo dudar.

Después ya no le prestó atención, presionó fuertemente en su cuello hasta que se desmayó, no sin antes escuchar una voz lejana gritando su nombre.

— ¡Hinata!

Sólo sintió entonces la sensación de la caída.

..

— ¡Demonios! ¿Era necesario que me golpearas tan fuerte, idiota?

Escuchó voces en la lejanía.

—Tal vez así tu cerebro funcione, imbécil.

Una era grave y la otra era un poco más chillona, pero sin duda, amabas pertenecían a dos hombres.

— ¡Teme!

— ¡No me llames teme, Dobe!

— ¡Y tú no me llames Dobe, baka!

Rebuscó en su mente tratando de identificar a quienes pertenecían esas voces. Luego se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan tonta, esas voces eran inconfundibles: Naruto y Sasuke.

—Um… —gimió cuando los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana trataron casi de incinerar sus párpados para después llegar a sus ojos.

— ¡Ves lo que causas, teme! —reprendió el rubio— ¡La despertaste!

Movió un poco su vista a la derecha para poder observar a un chico rubio y a otro pelinegro que discutían como siempre. Se fijó esta vez en las paredes blancas, además del fuerte olor a medicamentos y alcohol: estaba en el hospital.

— ¿Quién era el que gritaba como chica? —preguntó con molestia.

—Oh, no. ¡Sakura-chan nos matará!

La chica se tensó ante la sola mención de aquél nombre. —N-Naruto-kun.

—Oh, Hinata-chan, lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—B-bien, yo… sólo estoy un p-poco mareada. —dijo.

En ese momento reparó en el otro chico. —Sasuke-san. —saludó.

El chico sólo le devolvió el saludo con un tenue asentimiento.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan sólo nos dijo que te habías caído cuando vinimos a visitarla. —a Hinata le pareció que Naruto estaba preocupado.

—Y-yo pues…

No pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¡¿No les dije que no pelearan?! Hinata debe…

En ese momento ambas se miraron a los ojos y el café que Sakura llevaba en las manos se cayó al suelo haciendo un gran charco.

—Hinata… —la ojiperla se sorprendió al ver que Sakura tenía los ojos húmedos y que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir— ¡Hinata!

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos rodeándola fuertemente. — ¿S-Sakura-san? ¿E-está todo bien?

Ella notó como le quemaba su garganta al pronunciar ese nombre. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Sakura estaba preocupada por ella. Pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Como si ella pudiese importarle.

—No… ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿No te pasó nada?

Hinata sólo negó manteniendo el acuerdo tácito que a partir de aquel momento existía entre ellas dos.

Ambas parecieron olvidarse de los dos chicos que las miraban con duda; que pronto pasó a la sorpresa cuando vieron lo que sucedió.

Sakura se fue acercando lentamente a Hinata que la miraba con sorpresa y estaba empezando a ponerse tan roja como un tomate. La pelirrosa unió sus labios en un roce casi inexistente pero que hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera demasiado rápido y albergara esperanza.

Luego, todo el festejo que estaba armando por dentro la ojiperla, acabó cuando Sakura se separó bruscamente de ella.

—Eh… Hinata, —la vio titubear—… lo siento.

Hinata en ese instante se sonrojó más, le pareció que Sakura se veía demasiado adorable con las mejillas con un leve rubor; y eso hizo otra vez mella en su corazón.

Empezaba a ver lucecitas y sabía lo que sucedería después: se iba a desmayar.

— ¡N-no te demayes! —escuchó a Sakura decir.

Desvió la vista apenada y deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos amenazó con hacerla desmayar, de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba alternando la vista entre Sakura y ella al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rojo. Naruto, dedujo Hinata, había pasado por la misma situación en un principio, pero ahora les dirigía una mirada pervertida con una hemorragia nasal.

Hinata no sabía dónde meterse y de verdad estaba empezando a hiperventilar; sin embargo, en ese momento sintió una mano estrechar la suya fuertemente.

Giró su cabeza viendo como Sakura entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella; dirigiéndole una sonrisa de seguridad.

—Oigan, par de idiotas —entre dijo entre gritó la ojiverde— ¡No los mataré sólo porque estoy de humor! Pero la próxima vez que se peleen les juro que les arrancaré la boca, ¡¿entendieron?!

Naruto asentía frenéticamente temiendo por su vida mientras Sasuke esbozaba una madia sonrisa arrogante.

—Tú, Hinata-chan, descansa. —le dijo la pelirrosa acariciando tiernamente su cabello. Había acabado ya su turno, así que podía irse y dejarla reposar.

—H-hai… —asintió la Hyūga levemente. Sakura se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en su frente, demostrando así, que Hinata era correspondida.

—Hmp. ¿Nos vamos? —Sasuke ciertamente estaba molesto con la forma en la que actuaban ambas. No es que se quisieran… ¿o sí? No, no podía ser; Sakura lo quería a él, ¿no?

Eso sin duda era un golpe duro para su orgullo; tal vez si fuera un hombre Sasuke lo aguantaría más, pero era una mujer a la cual Sakura quería. Suspiró. Ya estaba pensando estupideces.

—Sí —la pelirrosa le mostró la última sonrisa a Hinata, halando a Naruto de un brazo. _"Pervertido."_

..

—Nee, ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?

Sakura no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a las mejillas y simplemente usó su último recurso: Golpear a Naruto.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser más educado?! A-además si lo fuese… ¡no te tendría que importar! —Sakura agitaba a Naruto tan fuerte que el rubio juraría que su cerebro se había salido de su cráneo.

—P-pero… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Lo vi! Tú…

Sasuke dejó de escuchar en ese momento. Lo que vio en el hospital todavía no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Ese par se quería? ¿Desde cuándo? La verdad es que no recordaba haber visto los ojos de Sakura brillar tanto desde… desde que él había regresado a la aldea.

— ¡Itte! ¡Sakura-chan eres una salvajeeee…!

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura, quien estaba frotando sus manos como si estuviese limpiando el polvo. Luego observó un pequeño punto a lo lejos en el cielo. —Hn. Nuevo récord. —susurró.

—Hmp. Es un imbécil. Debí golpearlo más fuerte.

El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa ladeada ante las palabras de Sakura. La actitud de la pelirrosa le hizo reconocer que Hinata y ella sin duda alguna harían una gran pareja… y de nuevo suspiró. Es que congeniaban a la perfección: una de ellas era demasiado hiperactiva y habladora mientras que la otra era relajada y tímida.

—Sol y Luna, ¿eh?

— ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Hmp. —negó.

Sakura le sonrió y él confirmó su teoría: El Sol había encontrado a la Luna; y la reina era Sakura… y su doncella era Hinata.

* * *

_¡Ay, no puedo evitarlo! _

_¡Amo el SakuHina!_

_*El traje jounin de Sakura será como el que usa actualmente en el manga; sólo que aquí tendrá una falda y las típicas botas que usaba antes. _

_Hinata fue rescatada por Sakura :D Imagínense el rescate como gusten._

_Tal vez sea un Two-shot, no estoy segura. Si llega a haber otro capítulo, tal vez explique cómo se enamoraron._

_Zeldagirl._

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
